


Brothers&Sisters

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, and she is sassy, grant ward's family, grant ward's sister - Freeform, just read it, ok, she is back, too much tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All happy families resemble one another; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way instead. (Anna Karenina)" </p><p>Agent Ward has never believed in fate, but he never thought the fate himself could ever bring back to him a person who he had not seen for a long time. Could he be able to live with her, since she has become the newest member of his team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea stems from 1x19, when under the truth test Grant also revealed to have a sister. The phrase at the beginning is from the song “Brother” by Little Birdy and it seemed perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

__My Brother he taught me how to fly_ _

 

 

 

The world was coming finally to make sense . It is as if that period of his life was all a nightmare, as if he were finally returned to breathe. This was what Grant Ward thought while a beautiful Skye lay beside him .

 

 _" How could I have been so lucky? "_  He always thought to himself , but he still wasen’t able to find an answer.

 

The red monster of Hydra was just a distant memory now . His was a long and painful redemption : 2 years [insulation](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/i--wanna-be-a-shield-agent#) in the Fridge and than restarting from scratch, as an agent of level 1, but during his ascent ,his only certainty was that beautiful girl who was sleeping next to him. Skye took a century to forgive him , but despite the psychiatric treatment that he continued to do, she was always at his side. She was better than any psychiatric drug .

 

A dark shadow , however, continued to haunt him : his family.

His mother died when he was a little over 7 years, giving birth to his younger brother Alex , and growing up with an alcoholic father as his was certainly not ideal for a boy of that age. But then you also put his brother Jackson.

 

" You’re useless Grant" he always said " you’ll never win against me, by now you should know it. Isen’t it frustrating ? "

 

In his memories , however , there was also a girl with black hairs and big green eyes looking at him as if he was always a sort of hero. He wonder what had happened , they were centuries that he had not heard from that person .

 

Those sad memories , however, were soon removed when Skye opened her eyes.

 

"Good morning ," she said , yawning.

"Morning" Grant said , kissing her forehead .

" Ugly thoughts ? "

"No, not so bad . " Said Grant.

 

The two did not even have time to give to themself a quick kiss , which echoed from the loudspeakers agent May’s voice .

 

_"Good morning crew. Landing in less than 5 minutes , you are asked to go to the cargo bay to welcome the newest member of the team. Agent Ward and Skye are asked to dress in less than two minutes and stop play like couple on their honeymoon . Commander May wishes you good day . "_

 

"Why the fact she always says something about us in her press doesen’t surprise me anymore?" Skye asked amused .

" Maybe because she does it every damn morning , even when we are not in flight? " Said Grant.

 

The two got dressed as quickly as they could and headed for the cargo area.

 

"Who do you think could be ? " Jemma asked curiously .

" I don’t know ," said Skye, just curious too , " I just hope that someone really cool . We are missing a person like Tripp in here "

" Hey , I feel offended ," said Grant.

"Whell I hope for Tripp too. " Said Jemma .

" I hope for a monkey ," said Leo " or a pretty girl ," he said , angering Jemma .

 

Grant had absolutely no idea who it could be, but for sure the girl who was going up the loading ramp was the last person he wanted to see .

 

"Well, I wasen’t wrong ," said Fitz victorious.

 

The girl was certainly beautiful , with long soft black curls that fell on her shoulders and two large green eyes. She was very tall even she wasen’t wearing heels and Skye thought that she almost looks like a female version of agent Ward.

" Ok team . I am proud to introduce the new explosives expert of our team : agent Rebecca Sophie Ward. " Said Coulson presenting her .

" Ward ? Are you kidding me sir? " Said Fitz .

"Tell me there is a reasonable explanation and you don’t have a secret daughter somewhere ," said Skye to her boyfriend.

"Daughter ? Oh, you coulden’t be more wrong , " said Rebecca, " I’m his sister. "

"Sister ? " Fitz , Simmons and Skye cried in chorus .

"Yeah," Becca said, laughing, " it’s amazing how a beauty like me is related to this tin man ," she added , giving up a pat on the chest to her older brother .

" Becky what the hell are you doing here ? " Grant said serious

" Oh, that’s sweet . You diden’t call me like that in a century. I think Coulson has said it all , aren’t you glad to see me, big bro? "

"Wait a moment," Skye said, " your sister is an agent of SHIELD and you have not seen fit to tell me,"

"Oh don’t worry, he never speaks about me very willingly or about our brothers. But I don’t blame him , even I never talk about him since i know what he did "said Becca .

" What do you mean ? "

" How much time has gone Grant? 10 years? And you never deigned to a do a damm phone call, an e-mail . And I am the one who learns from his intrusive mission companion that her brother is a dirty traitor. Good job Grant , "said Rebecca , looking serious at her brother .

" Don’t pull out this story please," Grant said , looking serious to his sister.

" And when I have to pull it out? I’m your family Grant. If it wasen’t for Coulson, I still believed you was in a cell. "

" Leave me alone ," Grant said , rising quickly in to spiral staircases

 

" But what’s the matter? He usually counters always at my digs " said Becca .

"It’s a long story, Agent Ward ," said Coulson .

" Ward ? Can I call you like that ? " Asked Fitz .

"I’d rather Rebecca , or Becca if you want. Don’t try to call me Becky though, that’s my brother thing. " Becca said , shaking his hand " and you are the Fitzsimmons right? Or I’ve heard a lot about you. Those Icers are incredible. "

" Oh, it’s always nice to have a fan ," laughed Jemma .

" And you must be Skye ," said Becca .

"Yes, God I’m nervous , finally I know someone from Grant’s family "said Skye.

" Oh, it’s not such a great thing ," said Rebecca .

Something had changed in her brother, Becca was sure of this . Now she just had to find out what .

***

The first day on the bus for Rebecca passed in a flash. She spent most of the morning to get caught for the whole bus by Fitz ,Simmons and Skye. She also hoped to find her brother somewhere, but she seemed have lost Grant’s trace .

 

In the afternoon, Coulson called her into his office.

 

" I would ask you to go easy on your brother, Agent Ward. I call you in this team for a reason, and certainly tease your brother is not among them " he said seriously.

"Yes, I’m sorry sir. I am not aware of many things. What exactly happened ? "

" That is a confidential information , but as his next related I think I can stop this formality ," he said passing her a clipboard .

 

**Grant Douglas Ward ‘s personal file**

**level 1**

 

Rebecca read her brother file with tears in her eyes. She coulden’t believe that Garrett had done so much harm to the only member of her family that remained to her . If she could , she wanted to brought back him to life again to be able to kill that man with her hands . She found Grant a few hours later , sitting alone at the height of the loading ramp . The rapt attention and off of one to whom the demons had just returned to visit , and a six-pack of beer to keep him company .

 

" Hello " Rebecca said , sitting down next to him.

" What the heck do you want to me Becky ? " Grant replied , without taking his eyes from somewhere that he was staring .

"Just say I’m sorry , I swear ," said Becca .

 

At this point, Grant finally turned toward her, immediately noticing her green irises completely red and swollen . She had just crying and he coulden’t help but worry . It was always like that between the two of them: when Becca was sick , Grant stirred the mountains just to help her.

 

" Hey, Hey what’s up? " He asked hugging her.

"I’m sorry Grant. I diden’t know, I was a fool , " Becca said between sobs .

" Everything is ok " Grant assured her with a sweet voice , " you diden’t know ."

"Yes, but I’m your sister. I would have to cover you shoulders , help you in some way "

" Hey you are here now . It’s never too late, " replied Grant.

" You don’t know how much I hate that man. "

"I know , me too ," said Grant , " but it’s just a distant memory "

 

They stood embracing each other for long minutes , while Becca ‘s sobs were gradually dissolving . They took two beers and stayed for a while ’ in silence, watching the sun disappear behind the profile of the Bus.

 

" Are you and Skye together ? ," asked Becca to her brother.

" Why ? What makes you think it? , "asked Grant

"Oh I don’t know . Perhaps the fact that they put me in her old cabin ? Or the fact that when she talk about you , her eyes light up , " asked Rebecca amused .

" Yes, she is my girlfriend"

" And is it serious? "

" After all we’ve been through , I really hope so,"

" Do you love her ? "

"More than anything else in the world," Grant replied without hesitation .

"Wow, this girl must be special to have you done to make this change . It seems that you have received the heart from the Wizard of Oz. However, I like her too "

"And you? " Grant then asked " is there any guy that I have to teach a lesson for even trying to break the heart of my little sister? "

"Stop your fists Terminetor ! For now, no , but don’t worry , I have already warned all the men of the galaxy "

" Well, you know that if they hurt you, they have to deal with me. And I’m not very friendly "

" Roger that. At this rate I’ll die as an old maid with 56 cats! "Laughed Rebecca

They stood still for a few minutes in silence , absorbed to see the night that took possession of the sky.

 

" I missed you Becky "

"I missed you too. I hope to stay in this team for a while , I don’t want to pass another 10 years before I see you again, " Becca said , hugging him .

 

Grant would never have admitted , even under torture , but that troublesome little sister he had missed like the air. Infuse , the idea of having her around for a while ’ was not so bad.

 

 


	2. Even angels have their demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca has spent her first month in the team. She finally feels safe and at home, but very soon her personal demons come back to visit her.

 

 

_We are broken, we can't fix it_   
_There's no cure for our condition_   
_Desperate eyes are staring at me_   
_Should be hopeless but we're happy_

 

Time went by fast inside the bus, too fast. A month had just passed, and Becca wasn't practically realized it. She was so fond of the rest of the team who regarded them as her new family.

  


She was fascinated by the story of the legendary Phil Coulson, Hero of the battle of New York who had died at the hands of Loki, but who had returned from the dead and had the Shield back on it's feet after the attack of the Hydra.

  


But above all, he had saved her brother. He understood that he was not the villain, but simply an anti-hero, and he had taken him under his wing.

  


That's why when he called her to be part of his team, she didn't think twice.

  


Grant still didn't feel enough for the team, as if he didn't deserve their love and their respect, but Becca could very well say that they gave their lives, each one of them,to save him.

  


Becca was grateful to all of them for saving his life, but especially to Skye. She had formed a strong friendship with her, so strong she promise to her brother she would protect her in case anything happened to him.

  


The Fitzsimmons had been the most difficult to decipher, but Leo had immediately accepted her as if she were a member of that wacky family.

  


"You're best friend's little sister, so you're also a bit 'my sister" he said.

  


Becca understand why his brother would care so much about him.

  


And then there was Melinda May. If SHIELD had made posters of their agents, for sure Becca would have had her pinned to the wall.

  


"You know, you're not bad to be a Ward" she had said a day when, to put her in to the test, she had invited her to train with her.

  


"Not even you're bad for nearly a fifty, Cavalry," said Rebecca.

  


"I like your sister , she has liver" said Melinda, when Grant leaned over the balcony to attend their training.

  


"Yah, even too much " said Grant.

  


Skye loved her sister-in-law. She was so different from Grant, sarcastic and sassy, and sometimes she doubted that they were truly brothers.

"Are you sure you wasn't adopted?" she always asked to her.

  


"Sometimes I think so" always replied Rebecca.

  


But the most, she adored her style. Every time she went out of her room, she looked straight out of a fashion shoot for a magazine.

  


"Where did you get all these expensive clothes?" Said Jemma, while drooling over a pair of Loubouten heels (Grant had clearly pointed out that it was not necessary to wear heels on a plane, but she justified herself saying that if necessary, they could be an excellent weapons).

  


"My first mission was undercover as a model" Becca said "They are all memories of that time."

  


Skye didn't take long for imagine her as a model, seen the good genes that seemed to composed Ward's DNA.

  


"I repeat! Are you sure you wasn't adopted ?"asked Skye.

  


"Skye, it's not nice to ask such a thing" said Jemma.

  


"Oh, it's nothing Jems. I know the height of elegance, according to my brother, it's a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Damm! He looks so hot in a sute”

What Skye didn't know, is that she had a lot more in common with her brother what she seemed.

  


Even her childhood was marked by a single person: Jackson Ward.

  


Their older brother beat Grant and Alex, or rather forced Grant to beat Alex , but he wasn't certainly better with the little sister.

  


This left indelible wounds in all of them.

  


Grant had set fire to their house, and Becca was still living with the guilt for having called him. For years she had believed he was dead, after his escape from the reformatory, and when she learned that he was still alive and that he had become an agent, she was almost relieved.

  


Obviously she didn't know the whole truth. She didn't know how Garrett had come into his life and he did more damage than Jackson.

  


But in comparison to their brother, Grant was lucky.

  


It happened shortly after his disappearance. They found Alex's car at the bottom of a lake which was located not far from their home, and so it was that the last of her brothers went away forever. The paramedics said it was suicide, but Becca was well aware of who was the fault.

  


Remained helpless, Jackson magistrate was vented on her.

  


It was now years he had disappeared from circulation, and Becca hoped very much that he had done the same end of Alex.

  


She had found Grant, the person who more than any other had always tried to protect her from Jackson, but despite everything, Jackson continued to haunt her in her worst nightmares.

  


_"C'mon, come here"_

  


_"But Jackson, I'm your sister"_

  


" _I don't care, you're a stupid woman, you do what I tell you_ "

  


_"Help! Grant! Help me! "_

  


_"Your favorite brother will not save you this time"_

  


_"Grant! Help me please”_

  


These were the cries that woke up the internal bus, one night. Skye and Grant were the first to arrive in Becca's cab because it was right next to them.

  


"Becky! Becky i'm here! Calm down now " said Grant.

  


"Grant?" asked Becca, still under shok.

  


"Yes darling I'm here. It was just a bad dream "

  


  


That was the moment when Skye realized how much the two brothers cared about each other. She was glad to know that Grant could always count on Rebecca, but at the same time she was sad by the idea of how much pain they had saw in their lives.

  


"We are here Becca" said Skye, while Grant was embracing her like when she was a little girl.

  


"Skye, Can you could go to warm some milk and put a little of honey in it, please?" Asked Grant.

  


"Sure" Skye said, "I'll be back hunny, I'll leave you in your big bro's hands".

  


"The Milk" Becca said "You remembered"

  


"It was the only thing that could calm you down after a nightmare, when you was little" said Grant.

  


"You're the best big brother in the world, Grant" Becca said "I think I've never told you"

  


"The cup you gave me in fourth grade said the opposite” said Grant, making her laugh.

  


"Don't be stupid!" Becca said "With all we've been through, you and I, we are the only ones who have managed to survive"

  


"This is because it's like in Darwin's origin of the species theorem " _It's not the strongest of the species that survives, nor the most intelligent, but the one most flexible to change_ " "

  


"You spend too much time with Fitz and Simmons" said Becca.

  


"That's not the point," Grant said, "We survived because despite everything , we have adapted to the changes, both good and bad"

  


Skye returned later than expected in Rebecca's room. All members of the team had been awakened and had asked for an explanation.

  


When she opened the door, she found Grant and Rebecca asleep. They seemed at peace with the world, with Rebecca asleep beside Grant, and Grant with his head resting on his sister's, with a beatific smile on his face.

  


Skye was almost tempted to pick up the phone and take some pictures, but she chose to leave the cup on the table and close the door, convinced that for one night she could be without her boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you begin to understand why the rating, right?  
> Yes, our Becca also has her own problems. But don't worry if you don't understand anything, you will understand everything in the next chapter.  
> The song is "Burn With You" by Lea Michele and the Gleek that is within me couldn't put it!


	3. Carry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca finally face her own demons, and Grant is always there for saving her from the darkness

_If you're lost and alone_  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on

  
  


After that night, Skye behaved differently with Rebecca. She wanted to know more of her story, she wanted to know something more about that girl who had literally shattered the lives of the Bus. She had tried to get some information from her brother, but Grant was adamant.

 

"When she will be ready, she will come to us," he said.

 

But the wait was too much for Skye, and a haker as she never waits too long to get the information she need in the middle that is most appropriate: reading the Ward's brothers files in the database of the SHIELD. What she found had left her speechless.

The medical reports of the two brothers were nothing but a long lists of each type of fracture shown on the medicine's books. Grant had also had a surgery on his right shoulder and in his left kneecap, and Skye finally understood why he constantly dislocate that shoulder when he is on a mission.

But Becca's medical reports were even worse. Her secret, that dark shadow that seemed to accompany every member of the Ward family, was terrible.

 

Becca had survived numerous sexual violence.

 

From the stories of Grant's, Skye finally got the full picture of the Ward family.

Alcoholic father, older brother violent which forced Grant to beat Alex and that most likely had raped Becca, and a younger brother died in still unclear circumstances .

Skye would not have thought that Grant and Becca could have had a worst childhood than her. Being a orphan was not so bad, at least there was no one who abused her as Jackson had done with Grant and Becca.

 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Rebecca was to grant a long hot shower after having trained with her brother. Since that night, Grant had become even more protective of her, as well as the rest of the team.

And Rebecca Ward had never had someone to take care of her in her life. It was always been her and her brother, alone against all odds.

See Grant so happy in his new family with Skye by his side, filled her heart with joy, and the idea of being able to disappoint them in some way became her biggest nightmare.

Grant was all that remained of her family and the rest of the team had become more important than what she would have believed, and she knew that sooner or later she would have made some mistakes, some distraction, and she would have ruined everything.

His breath became short and her vision darkened. She curl up in a ball under the hot spray of the shower trying to control her breathing and her heart beating in her chest. The mind began to wander, as always happened during a panic attack, to remember that continued to haunt her.

 

_"It is time to make a little game"_

_"No, Jackson, please,"_

_"By now you know that it is useless to beg"_

_"Stop, please,"_

_"I'm the one who say stop"_

_"No, I am the one who say it. Leave Rebecca alone!”_

 

And then the dark.

Grant that knocked down the door of her room with all the strength he had, Jackson fell to the ground unconscious and Grant who took her in his arms and tried to calm her down.

 

_"Calm down, Becky,"_ he said  _"I am here now"_

 

And then the ride to the hospital, Grant explained that the doctors what had happened and that he didn't leave her room for all of the following days when they kept her under observation, and Becca who only wanted to be dead.

 

She was 12 and Grant 17.

 

Since that day, Grant became her guardian angel. He never left her alone, especially if Jackson was around, at least until they sent him to military school.

 

_"Grant, is that you?"_

_"Becky, hey, what's up?"_

_"He did it again Grant. He did it again "_

 

That was the last time she heard him on the phone, before finding him in Coulson's team. They were the only words she had said, before Grant came home and tried to kill Jackson. Without that phone call, Grant would never have ended up in juvi, he never met Garrett, and there was no day that Becca didn't feel guilty about it.

 

And just like then, Grant was the one who bring her back from the dark.

 

"Becky, Becky, what's going on? Answer me "he said, taking her in his arms and turned off the shower.

"Grant, I'm sorry," said Becca crying.

"About what ?" asked Grant.

"To have ruined your life " said Becca.

 

And than, it was all dark again.

 

 

***

The too bright light of the med pod were the first things she saw when she woke up. Her head felt heavy, and she was incredibly tired.

 

"Hey, good morning sleeping beauty" Skye said, sitting next to her.

"Skye?" asked Becca "Where am I? What's happened? Where is Grant? "

"Hey calm down, everything is ok" said Skye, "You are in the med pod attached to a drip of tranquilizers. According to Simmons you had a panic attack while you were in the shower, your brother found you and brought you here and now he is A.C. 's office to clarify him on what happened "

 

"Great," said Becca starting to cry "I'm a mess"

"No Becca, you're not a mess" said Skye "I don't know how many times I've heard your brother say the same thing. Look, you're part of this family now. You're the cool sister of my boyfriend, and I care about you. You should not feel embarrassed about what happened to you "

"Did you know it?" he asked Becca.

"Grant told me. Although I must admit that I read your file. "

"Skye!" said Becca.

"I was really worried about you, okay?" Said Skye

"I forgive you just because you did it in good faith," Becca said, laughing.

"If it make you feel better, although I am a rape survivor too" Said Skye.

"Oh Skye" Becca said, "Tell me that wasn't Grant! I swear I'll kick him"

"Oh no! Your big brother did a lot of bad things, but he would never use any kind of violence towards me. It was long before SHIELD and Rising Tide. I was 15, I was at a party and I met this really cute guy. Unfortunately everybody left us alone, but I was still lucid enough and I gave him a kick in the balls, "said Skye.

"Already ready for the SHIELD" Becca said, laughing.

 

"Skye, Can you leave me alone with my sister, please?" Grant said, appearing in the doorway.

"Sure," Skye said, "I'll always be there for you, B, but unfortunately I can not save you from a good old-fashioned big brother's speech"

 

"Don't worry, i'm already use to that” said Rebecca, while Skye disappeared over the threshold.

"I thought you don't suffer more from panic attacks," Grant said seriously, "I thought you were fine"

"And you are the one who is telling me these things, Grant" Becca said, "You should know better than anyone else that there is no a very easily escape to Jackson Ward's ghost".

 

"I don't care," said Grant, "I just want see you smile"

"I'm sorry Grant" Becca said, starting to cry.

"Hey, come here," Grant said, hugging her, "I want you to stop apologizing to me, okay?"

"But if I hadn't called you ..."

"If you hadn't called me, Jackson would had take advantage of you." Grant said, "I regret some things in my life? Yes, of course. I regret to have blindly followed an asshole for more than 15 years, to had betrayed my team and the woman I love, to had killed, and endangered the life of my best friend for his fault. But none of these things happened because of you, okay? "

 

"Thank you Grant" Becca said, "For what it's worth, I've never seen Jackson like my big brother. You've always been you "

"Neither do I," said Grant. "We've always been you, me and Alex against him"

 

"It's normal for your girlfriend to have access to our files so easily?" asked amused Becca.

"That because you're new. You should know Skye can enter in any data base. And you should be honored, she hack SHIELD system only to read files of people she care " Grant said with a laugh.

"You know, I haven't seen Gramsy for like ages" said Becca.

"Neither do I " said Grant "Nor mom. Not to mention the fact that I never had the opportunity to bring a flower to Alex's grave"

"We need definitely to go home " said Becca.

"Maybe we can ask a small favor to May" said Grant.

 

And once again, Grant had saved Rebecca from the darkness. But he knew that now it was time to go home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THAT WAS A HARD WORK! This chapter was even worse than the previous one, in emotional terms. But I hope you get the idea of how Becca is devastated, just like Grant. The song is "Carry on" be Fun, and it's perfect for them. And in the next chapter back we will back in Massachusetts, to learn what happened to the rest of the Ward family still alive. I love to write Grant in a fluff version, whether it's in a "Big Brother" mood or as Dad. In this regard, tomorrow you should get the new chapter of "Not an ordinary family" . Cross your fingers!


	4. I'm coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And as they were returning to their team, the Ward's brothers thought that was nice, after all, be back at home."

____I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world that I'm coming home  
Let the rain  
Wash away  
All the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits  
And they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
Tell the world I'm coming

 

__ _ _

It was so strange to go home. Thanks to their work, they had had the opportunity to travel the world, seeing places they never would have dreamed of seeing, yet the Massachusetts remained their home. It was a place that brought with it so many bad memories, all the pain in their lives, but that was stuck inside of them, like a fire brand. It reminded to them of all the insults by a perpetually drunk father, the silence of a mother who remained silent in order not to quarrel, and the barrel of an older brother who thought he could do anything with the two of them.

 

 

"Grant, you're not good at anything," their father always said, "You can't even take it from your brother like a real man. And you Becca, go back to the kitchen and get me a beer, all the womens are good only to that "

 

 

Coulson and May were incredibly happy to go along with them, saying it would be good for them, and the whole team had shown solidarity with them.

 

 

That's why now Rebecca and Grant were heading to the reception desk of a nursing home in Boston, Massachusetts.

 

 

"Hi, welcome to the Village of the good rest" said a diligent nurse "My name is Rosie, how can I help you?"

 

"Good morning Rosie, we are the agents of SHIELD Grant and Rebecca Ward. Can you help us? "

 

"SHIELD?" Rosie asked worriedly, "Is there a problem?"

 

"Great job genius," said Rebecca, hitting him on the chest "I'm sorry, he isn't able to communicate with humans. We would like a simple information "

 

"Please tell me"

 

"Margaret Ward is staying here?" asked hopefully Becca.

 

"Oh, that's where I heard your name" Rosie said, smiling, "You are the grandchildrens of our Meggie! She will be so happy to see you, she does nothing but brag about the fact that her grandchildrens are two secret agents! "

 

"Where is she now?" Said Grant.

 

"Common area" Rosie said "The last time I saw her , she was playing chess with Russell."

 

"And this is the way a person interacts with another one, Grant" Rebecca said, turning to her brother, "And now can you try to relax?"

 

"I am relaxed," said Grant on the defensive.

 

"Really?" Becca asked, raising an eyebrow, "Your knuckles are completely white. Are you aware of the fact that grandma will not bite you? "

 

"Well guys" Coulson said "Have you news of your grandmother?"

"Yes sir," replied Grant "She stay here"

 

"Well, go ahead. We'll wait here "said May.

 

"What is it Leo?" Jemma asked worriedly.

 

"Older people scare me" Leo said through clenched teeth.

 

"Come on Fitz! It can't be possible"said Jemma.

 

"I don't like them and they don't like me. Jemma, it's more than possible " said Leo.

 

"Skye, can you come with us?" Said Grant, completely ignoring the absurd fears of Fitz.

 

"Sure, but why?" Said Skye.

 

"I want to introduce you to my grandmother," Grant said with a smile.

 

"That's great," Skye said sarcastically.

 

"Come on Skye, she is the only one in my family that I have not yet presented to you"

 

"Don't worry Skye" said Rebecca "Our grandmother is a pretty good little chap, you'll love her"

 

"If you say so" said Skye.

 

The common area was full of old people cheerful intent in many different activities. There were those who read, who watched TV and who was playing some board games.

 

 

Margaret Ward was sitting in one of them, and she was winning what seemed like the umpteenth chess's game against the poor Russell.

 

 

"Checkmate," cried Margaret, "My friend, you're losing shots"

 

"Meggie," said the old man gently, "You have a visite"

 

 

Gramsy was the most important person in Grant and Rebecca's lifes. She was the only family member still alive, at least until they found news about their brother Jackson. All the best memories of their childhood were related to her, if Grant could distinguish poisonous berries and edible mushrooms in a forest, it was only beacuse of her and Becca had learned from her how to cook and how to build a camping tent.

 

 

But since they were grown up, and their parents were no longer there, she had chosen to live in a nursing home. She said that she had a lot of friends and interests, she was fine and that they treated her as if it were one big family, and for them that was enough.

 

 

"I can't believe it," Meggie said with tears in her eyes, "Tell me you really are here and I'm not dreaming"

 

"No grandma, it's us," said Becca smiling.

 

"Hello Grandma" Grant said shyly.

 

"Is them your grandchildren, Meggie?" asked, smiling Russell.

 

"Oh yes! They are my kids "said Meggie" Russell I'll introduce you to my nephew Grant Douglas and my niece Sophie Rebecca."

 

"Russell is a pleasure to meet you," said Grant.

 

"Hi Russell, I see that my grandmother is still good at chess," Rebecca said with a chuckle.

 

"Oh yes,she always beat me. It's a pleasure to meet you guys, your grandmother does nothing but talk about you " said Russell " But Grant, who is the girl who hides behind you? "

 

 

Skye had tried to hide behind Grant's figure, but had failed miserably. Margaret Ward was still very beautiful, despite her age. She had white hair that fell to her shoulders and Skye was surprise to discover that she looked just like both Grant and Becca.

 

 

"Oh, Gramsy" said Grant, "This is Skye, my girlfriend"

 

"Hello, Mrs. Ward," Skye said, blushing.

 

"Oh, my Granty have a girlfriend" exclaimed with astonishment Meggie "It's a pleasure to meet you, honey. But please, call me Meggie. "

 

"Ok, maybe it's best that I leave you alone" Russell said, taking his leave.

 

"Russell was a pleasure to meet you," said Rebecca.

 

"Even for me guys," Russell said, smiling, before he go and sit on one of the couches.

 

"Oh, I missed you so much guys!" Meggie said, "But tell me, how are things going?"

 

"Very good Gramsy" said Rebecca.

 

"And you sweetheart? No special ones to introduce me? "Meggie asked hopefully.

 

"No grandma, no. But don't worry, Grant has already threatened any boys on the earth to treat me well, or they will see him"

 

"Is it a crime to want that my only sister to be treated well?" Said Grant.

 

"Absolutely not!" Meggie said, "And remember, darling,you doesn't necessarily need a man to be happy. But in the end, he was always so protective of you. You had to see Skye, when they were small they were always together "

 

"Oh, I would have liked Meggie" Skye said with a smile.

 

"Grandma, do you remember what we do for living, do you?" Said Becca.

 

"The super-secret agency of which I shouldn't know anything?" Said Meggie amused.

 

"Exactly!" Becca said, "Me and Grant work in the same team now, as well as Skye. The rest of our team is waiting for us outside and we would love to ask you something "

 

"All you want to Becky," said Meggie.

 

"Would you come in a place with us?"

 

***

 

It didn't take much to convince her, and after talking with some nurses, they had managed to get her out of the nursing home with a permit for a couple of hours. They then bought a bouquet of roses and now they were heading to the cemetery.

 

There, on one of the hills, lay the rest of their family. They advanced slowly until three tombstones, while the rest of the team was waiting at the foot of the hill.

 

"Hello Mom" Rebecca said, holding back tears.

 

The plaque read, "Elizabeth Annabell Ward 1947-1991 wife and devoted mother"

 

"Coming back here always puts me in a lot of sadness," said Meggie "But I'm glad to be back with you"

 

"Us too Gramsy" said Grant, "Hello Dad" he added, kneeling next to the second tombstone.

 

The plaque read "William Douglas Ward III 1947-2005"

 

"He seems too bad in this photo," said Becca, arranging the flowers.

 

"He couldn't do anything about it," said Meggie "I know I'm his mother, and I shouldn't tell you this, but God help me, how many troubles has given me"

 

"Trust us grandma" said Grant "Neither us loved him."

 

Their focus then moved to the third slab. The photo was of a boy who still had life ahead, and the plaque read, "Alexander James Ward 1991-2007, devoted son and loved brother. We will miss you "

 

"Hello Alex," whispered Rebecca.

 

"Hello brother" said Grant.

 

 

The two remained for endless minutes staring at the smiling face of their younger brother, when Grant was the first to speak.

 

 

"I'm so sorry Alex," he said.

 

"Grant" Rebecca said, "It's not your fault"

 

"Yes, my darling is not your fault," said Meggie hugging him "It's starting to get cold guys, maybe it's better if you get me back to home"

 

"Sure grandma," said Grant.

 

"Oh, I was so glad to see you," said Meggie "And promise me that you will come to see me more often"

 

"Every time we spend in these parts grandma" said Becca.

 

"And you, Grant, be good with Skye. You're lucky to have found a girl so sweet! "

 

"I'll do it, Gramsy " said Grant.

 

And as they were returning to their team, the Ward's brothers thought that was nice, after all, be back at home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Do you really thought that I let you with just an update today? 
> 
>  
> 
> This was the first chapter that I wrote in my writing sessions from "vacation" and I had my grandmother asking me constantly what I was writing, so that's why Margaret Ward seems a bit 'crazy. 
> 
>  
> 
> My granny is crazy, but I love her <3 
> 
>  
> 
> It seemed right that at least Gramsy was still alive, instill others or have died or are missing! 
> 
> And you, how about this chapter? 
> 
>  
> 
> The song is the beautiful "Coming Home" by Skylar Gray, a singer who I adore. 
> 
>  
> 
> Over and out 
> 
> -jess


End file.
